icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 ECHL season
The 2010–11 ECHL season is the 23rd season of the ECHL. The regular season schedule runs from October 15, 2010http://echl.com/stats/schedule.php?date=2010-10-05 to April 2, 2011.http://echl.com/stats/schedule.php?date=2011-04-02 The Kelly Cup playoffs followed the regular season, with the first playoff game held on April 4, 2011,http://www.oursportscentral.com/services/releases/?id=4177322 all the way to late May or early June. The league is expected to welcome one new franchise, a relocation of the Johnstown Chiefs to Greenville, South Carolina, who will play in the BI-LO Center. The ECHL will hold its annual All-Star Game and Skills Challenge on January 26 at Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California, home of the Bakersfield Condors. League Business Team changes In February 2010, Charlotte Checkers owner Michael Kahn purchased the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League from Capital District Sports and that the team would relocated to Charlotte for the 2010–11 season. Rumors had surfaced that the franchise rights that were held by the Checkers would be transferred to an ownership group with plans of putting a team at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego, California, but instead Charlotte returned its franchise to the ECHL. Also in February 2010, the Johnstown Chiefs, the only member from the original five teams to compete in the league's inaugural season to stay in its original city, announced that they would be relocating to Greenville, South Carolina following the completion of the 2009–10 season. On February 15, 2010, the Greenville Arena District Board announced that they had agreed to a five-year deal to bring the Chiefs to Greenville's BI-LO Center and the ECHL Board of Governors approved the relocation of the Johnstown franchise to Greenville on February 17. 2011 Kelly Cup Playoffs format The format for the 2011 Kelly Cup Playoffs remained unchanged from the previous season. In the Eastern Conference, postseason berths were awarded to the first-place team in each division and the next five teams in the conference, based on points. The division winners were seeded first, second and third and played the eighth-place finisher, the seventh-place finisher and the sixth-place finisher, respectively, while the fourth-place finisher and the fifth-place finisher met. The conference semifinals had the winner of the first-place and eighth-place matchup meet the winner of the fourth-place and fifth-place game while the winner of the second-place and seventh-place game faced the winner of the third-place and sixth-place matchup. In the Western Conference, postseason berths were awarded to the first-place team in each division and the next five teams in the conference, based on points. The division winner with the best record in the conference received a bye in the first round. The other division winner was seeded second and met the team that finished seventh in the conference in the first round. The other first round matchups were the third-place finisher in the conference against the sixth-place finisher in the conference and the fourth-place finisher in the conference against the fifth-place finisher in the conference. The conference semifinals had the first-place finisher meet the winner of the fourth-place and fifth-place matchup and the winner of the second-place finisher and seventh-place finisher against the winner of the third-place finisher and the sixth-place finisher. The first round in each Conference was a best of five series with each subsequent round being a best of seven series. Regular season Final League Standings Conference standings x''' - clinched playoff spot, '''y - clinched division title, z''' - clinched best conference record, '''e - eliminated from playoff contention * – division leader x''' - clinched playoff spot, '''y - clinched division title, b''' - clinched Brabham Cup, best record in the conference and first round bye, '''e - eliminated from playoff contention * – division leader Divisional standings ;Eastern Conference Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OTL = Overtime loss; SOL = Shootout loss; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against; Pts = Points ;Western Conference Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OTL = Overtime loss; SOL = Shootout loss; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against; Pts = Points 2010-11 Kelly Cup Playoffs Bracket ECHL awards All-ECHL Teams ECHL All-Rookie Team Team Photos 10-11AlaAce.jpg|Alaska Aces 10-11CinCyc.jpg|Cincinnati Cyclones References Category:ECHL seasons Category:2010 in hockey Category:2011 in hockey